


Can't Catch Me (I'm the Gingerbread Man)

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Decorating, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: A yearly tradition for the Danvers family.





	Can't Catch Me (I'm the Gingerbread Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/gifts).



Cat pulls the oven door open, a wave of sweet smelling gingerbread assaulting her as she reaches for her oven mitt. She smiles to herself as her fingers find their home inside the mitt, she supposes she doesn't really need it anymore but old habits die hard. The cookie sheet on the top rack is her first priority, giving it a slight shuffle as she lifts it from the oven shelf, hoping to keep the cookies on it soft and chewy with being doughy or turning them to crispy critters. After placing the hot pan on a cooling rack she reaches back into the oven for the second cookie sheet on the rack below, rotating it up into its new position on the top rack and placing a third sheet filled with cookies on the bottom rack.

Humming reaches her ears from the hallway and Cat smiles, that song always does something to her now. “ _ Think of all the fun I've missed, _ ” Cat mutters in time with the humming, “ _ Think of all the fella I haven't kissed, _ ” she turns around into the arms reaching out to circle her waist. She smiles up at the woman there, “Hi.”

The matching grin on the younger woman’s face is bright, “Good morning, Mrs. Danvers.”

Never had Cat thought she'd take someone else's name if she ever married again but then again she'd never expected to marry the wonderful woman currently holding her. “And good morning to you, Mrs. Danvers.” She rests her forehead against Kara’s shoulder, “How many munchkins are awake?”

“For now just Carter, he's working on some present for Alex, all secretive.”

Cat shakes her head, “That boy and your sister, always trying to outdo each other.”

Kara chuckles then glances to the counter behind them, “Oh gingerbread,” she says, reaching over Cat’s shoulder towards one. A sharp slap to her hand, hard enough for her to feel makes her snatch her hand away, “Hey!”

“Those are for this afternoon. Stay out, Cookie Monster.” Kara pouts at her wife, “That doesn't work on me anymore, it was in our vows.”

“No it wasn't.”

“No it wasn't but you still can't have a cookie, we’re going to need the whole lot of them in a few hours.”

Cat’s halfway down the hall towards their room when she hears the unmistakable sound of someone biting into a cookie in the kitchen. Her low growl of her wife’s name is enough to make said wife squeak and speed out the window on a morning patrol.

* * *

 

When the doorbell to the Danvers’ penthouse rings at precisely twelve noon there are far more people awake. Or more specifically, far more little people awake. Before Kara returned from her patrol of the city that morning three more of the kids had woken up, Kara and Cat’s twin girls, Ash and Allie (named for their aunt and grandmother respectively) and Astra and Alex’s son, JJ (named for his grandfather), had all been huddled in front of the big screen tv in the den watching Mickey Mouse and crashing cars into one another.

Now however, there are five more kids bouncing around the penthouse, Lucy and Alura’s twin boys, Astra and Alex’s daughter, J’onn and Eliza’s son and Cat and Kara’s youngest son. Once the door has been answered and Kara has ushered everyone from outside the front door into the kitchen, Cat enters the living room.

“Okay, munchkins,” Cat calls over the din of all the children playing and talking over one another. “All of you into the kitchen, older kids at the table, little ones at the counter.” Loud squeals of excitement follow Cat’s declaration before the swarm of kids races for the kitchen, the three youngest running to wrap their arms around the legs of one of their parents standing behind the three barstools at the counter.

Kara is the first to move, lifting her and Cat’s two year old son up with a smile, “Up you get, Avery,” she says, blowing a raspberry against his cheek before settling him into his stool at the counter. J’onn follows lifting his and Eliza’s three year old son up and onto his own stool. The last of the little ones at the counter is Astra and Alex’s four year old daughter, Lizzie, who is lifted into her seat by Astra.

The other five children rush to the table, Eliza, Alura, Lucy, and Alex all milling about around it. Ash and Allie slide into chairs that are side by side, high fiving one another as they grin, blonde curls bouncing around their shoulders. JJ takes up a stop on Ash’s other side, laughing at his cousins, especially when Charlie and Chase, Alura and Lucy’s twin boys, slam into chairs on his other side, Charlie right beside him and Chase across from Allie, both boys grunting upon impact.

Cat smiles at the sight of all of the children, she glances around again, “Carter!” she calls down the hallway, “We’re starting!”

“Coming!” is her oldest son’s immediate response before he can be heard nearly bouncing off of the walls as he rushes towards the kitchen from his room. “I’m here, I’m here,” he says, rushing into the room and towards the last open spot at the kitchen table which he slides into with a grin, causing all of his cousins to giggle, “I’m here.”

Alex reaches out to ruffle his hair, “Whatcha doing back there, kid?”

He simply tilts his head back and grins, “Not telling.”

“Okay, before those two can completely geek out, can we get started?” Lucy questions, bouncing on her balls of her feet, seeming nearly as excited as the kids.

Cat smiles, “Definitely,” she claps her hands together, “alright, munchkins, all hands flat on the table where they can be seen by the adults.” Once all of the kids have placed their hands on the table, palms down, eyes focused on the stacks of icing tubes, candied eyes, edible glitter, sprinkles and all other manner of cookie decorating paraphernalia in the middle of the table and counter. “Now, you all know the rules,” Cat continues, circling the room, starting with Carter and placing a gingerbread man in front of each one of the children. “You can’t start until I say, once I’ve said start the first one to fully decorate their gingerbread man, using at least three of the decorating items on the table and made of more than eyes buttons and a nose, gets to choose the movie we watch tonight as well as help pass out gifts tomorrow morning.” She pauses as she places a cookie down in front of Ash, “Should any of you begin eating your gingerbread man before he’s finished you are disqualified.”

“Awww, Mommy,” Ash grumbles, having been the reason that rule was added the year before when she’d finished her decorating first but only because she’d eaten the head, one arm and one foot of the gingerbread man.

“Don’t ‘Awww, Mommy’ me, little one,” Cat says, ruffling Ash’s hair.

Once all of the cookies have been passed out, each child with an identical gingerbread man before them, Cat stands on the opposite side of the counter from where the little ones are all settled. “You may begin,” Cat glances at her watch, “now,” she declares, chuckling when Ash, Charlie and JJ all launch themselves towards the pile of decorating tools closest to them.

The next thirty minutes of nothing but scrabbling and bickering and each of the children concentrating on the designs they’re creating. “Done!” J’onn says with a grin from where he’s been helping Matt create his special agent gingerbread man, complete with candied eyes and a sparkly jacket of icing and edible glitter.

Cat smiles at the two of them, “What have we got, little man?” she asks, leaning on the counter across from him.

Matt smiles at Cat, “A’ent Gingy,” he declares with a smile.

“Well, I must say, Agent Gingy definitely looks the part of a secret agent.” She grabs his hand, holding it up in the air, “We have our winner, ladies and gents, aliens and humans.” The other kids grumble good naturedly but still clap happily for Matt. Cat settles beside Ash at the table then, “Now, I believe it’s time we finish decorating the rest of these gingerbread men so that we can get to our movie for the night.”

All of the adults reach forward, gathering a gingerbread man of their own and then joining the children in their decorating, leaning close to whisper tips and suggestions. At least until Alura leans over to say something to Lucy and ends up with icing on her nose. And of course Lucy can’t just let it be so she sprinkles edible glitter in Alura’s hair. Then Kara says something about her mother and stepmother acting like children which prompts her aunt to turn to her, icing one her finger and run it from her forehead down her nose to her chin. Thus begins the war of decorations which ends only when icing hits the ceiling for the first time and Cat threatens Astra, the culprit of said icing on the ceiling, with bodily harm.

After that everything winds down and the adults clean up, washing away all the excess icing on counters and people. Once all the cleaning has been completed all the children are sent scampering down the hallway for pajamas and blankets and pillows. The children all end up scattered across the living room floor, the adult around the sofas surrounding them.

Kara looks over at Cat, curled into her side, once Matt has made his selection of  _ Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer,  _ “Thank you,” she says quietly.

“For what, darling?”

“Loving our family enough to do this every year.”

Cat smiles, leaning over to kiss her wife, “Who wouldn’t love them.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Munchkins and Their Ages  
> Ash & Allie (Cat and Kara’s twin girls) - age 7  
> JJ (Astra and Alex’s son) - age 7  
> Charlie & Chase (Alura and Lucy’s twin boys) - age 8  
> Lizzie (Astra and Alex’s daughter) - age 4  
> Matt (J’onn and Eliza’s son) - age 3  
> Avery (Cat and Kara’s son) - age 2


End file.
